The tales of a Gutsy Ninja, the revised addition
by I'mma Genius
Summary: naruto got smarted, and deiced to use his many talents for pranking in fighting, along with the unexpected aid of the Kyubi and several pre-selected differences from the canon this naruto rip of plans to be both entertaining and informative of what a real shinobi is supposed to fight a traitor like. starts off in the sasuke retrieval arc, but only naruto vs sasuke fight.
1. Chapter 1

The tales of a Gutsy Ninja, the revised addition

This is the true autobiography of my childhood and the tears I wept as I found his way.

Written and edited by Jiraiya Senju.

Prologue: The Gathering Storm

"_A hurricane is the collision and interaction of a mass of hot air and mass of cool air, you Naruto are the hot headed one." – Kakashi Hatake, one of the first remarkable statements that Naruto paid attention too._

Naruto Uzumaki approached the figure atop Madara Uchiha's statue, he himself had just spent the better part of the hour between the meadow and here assessing what the coming confrontation between himself as Sasuke, he didn't want to fight, but knew that him and Sasuke fighting was very likely. So he had spent the last hour contemplating what he would do if they were to fight. And he had come up with more or less a strategy for the coming fight.

He knew a couple of things; one was that Sasuke was more skilled and a lot faster than he was, and while he knew from their brief spat on top of Konoha Hospital that the Rasengan was more powerful than Chidori he also knew that information was worthless if he couldn't get close enough to Sasuke to use Rasengan. Jumping atop the statue of Hashirama Senju, Naruto remembered the brief shock to himself that he had had after he realised those facts.

_He was bursting through the trees, five minutes after he had left the meadow of Rock Lee and the Bone dude. Naruto, short of following the direction that Sasuke went could do little else to track him. And he was beginning to wonder what he would do if he caught up to Sasuke, he was faster and more skilled at him in the Shinobi arts. The only thing Naruto had a head of him was his finishing move Rasengan._

_Sighing to himself he pumped more chakra into his legs as the Fox entered his thoughts, he could always ask the fox for its chakra, but there were several problems with that, first was simply the fox might not actually let him use its chakra again, and the other was that the previous times he had used the chakra Naruto felt like he was cheating, every time he was praised for summoning Gamabunta he had felt himself die a little inside at the thought of leaching off the fox to summon it. And it was during those brief moments of shame that he made the promise to himself that he would only use the Kyubi's chakra if it was do or die. _

_That was about the moment in his hour trip towards Sasuke were the Kyubi decided to put his two cents into the strategy. _

_**Oi, kit**__ it voiced in a grumbling voice inside his head, and a moment later he stopped on a branch and felt the Kyubi pull him into his own mind area thingy._

_**I have decided,**__ it stated sounding as if what it would say next would physically harm itself. __**That I shall aid you in the battle against Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_To which he immediately responded, "Yeah but I dodn't want –"_

_**Oh, yes, yes, yes, I know that promise about not cheating by using my powers, **__it said using a paw to swipe imaginary air away. __**That doesn't mean I can't offer you tactical information or advice does it.**_

_The monster looked at Naruto, much like a mother would look at a patronised child. Nodding his head uneasily at the suggestion Naruto spoke, "but why would you help me."_

_**Oh, don't think this is going to be a regular thing**__, the Kyubi said pre-empting the question. __**I'm only helping you because it's in my best interests too. **__At the continued ignorance of Naruto the Kyubi elaborated, __**the Mangekyou Sharingan possess the only genjutsu that can exhibit control over me.**_

_Swallowing nervously Naruto nodded, "what do you mean by mangekyou, is that another sharingan," Naruto asked in a strange, wary voice. Nodding it's head, the Kyubi explained it was a more powerful version of the sharingan accessed through killing your best friend._

_**But that's enough about my reasons, now as you've already figured out the Uchiha has better ninjutsu than you, and is faster than you. He is not however more skilled at implementing them then you. I remember the many times laughed my ass off at some of the pranks you pulled using the henge, kawarimi and your kage bunshin. The best chance you have to win this fight is if you treat this fight like you would a prank. And don't even mention the possibility of this not being a fight. The uchiha went with them willingly and ran away when he came out of that barrel.**_

_**Now then**__, and Naruto felt himself being pushed out of the deeper recesses of his mind. __**As my host you are entitled to some improvements on your body. One is your enhanced healing the others are the ability to enhance your sense of smell, sight and hearing.**_

_And with that Naruto pumped his chakra into his nose like he would with tree climbing. And to his immense relief he immediately noticed a strong sent going away from him in the direction a little east of wear he was heading. Naruto would spend the next half our testing out his new discover of enhanced eyes mainly the ability to speed up his eye sights cognition, allowing him to view the speed's Sasuke would go at in their battle. Enhance the range of his sight to as far as a kilometre. To filter through various degrees of light that the eye's picked up, that one was quiet useless at the moment. However he had one function of his eyes that were by far the most valuable to him now, the ability for him to turn his eyesight into one that was particularly based on movement. This meant that he decreased the amount of detail the eyes picked up so he topped around 100 metres until blurring and instead focused his eyesight on alerting him to movement. Which would be extremely handy when combined with speeding up his eye's cognitive capabilities._

Approaching Sasuke, he readied himself for a fight mentally going over the capabilities of the Sharingan, a movement tracking ability, the sight of chakra; and Naruto already had experience with kakashi using it in the land of waves. The ability to copy Jutsu, predict opponent movement and it granted to user and incredible insight into the opponents as a result. Luckily Sasuke had only had the Sharingan for several months and his third tomoe had only activated in the last couple of hours. Because of this there were several weaknesses to his eye. Inexperience and the fact the eye only worked on one person.

Naruto sighed mentally as the fox gave some more helpful advice, yes he knew that surprise and unpredictable were his greatest allies in the oncoming fight but did that really mean he had to act as if he was "**the dumb ass he usually was.**"

Roaring out his opponent's name Naruto saw the traitor to halt, swallowing heavily he remembered Sakura's words, _bring Sasuke back, bring Sasuke back;_ he wondered how he was going to tell Sakura he had gone and killed Sasuke, because Naruto was positive that he couldn't win this fight if he only aimed to capture the teme.

Okay, just so you guys know, the Naruto in my story is going to be more mature than the canon, and more realistic in his duties as a Shinobi. If you guys are conplaining about the abilities I gave Naruto then don't bother. There staying. I think the sense of smell one is reasonable and the movement based eyesight only allows Naruto to consciously notice if someone's attacking. And if he speeds up the eyesight along with the movement tracking his range shortens to around fifty metres. Oh enhancing his senses don't really use any chakra at all. If he enhanced his eye sight with everything he had it would be like wall walking. The only reason is that he has a physical block from doing anything else with the eyes. As for the fox helping, I thought that the fox helping Naruto fight Sasuke like that isn't really that big a deal. Since it does the same in the canon, only in my story Naruto doesn't want to use the foxes chakra because he feels like it's a shortcut.

I'm going to assume that Naruto knows the kawarami no jutsu as everyone at the academy learns it. And that the process for using it is one, taking a log and attaching a chakra marker to it (a chakra marker is some kind of tag that allows you to focus chakra to the target at a moment's notice by sealing a small amount of your own chakra into a tag) then when you need the log for the kawarimi you simply send chakra to the marker and use the hand signs. Which instructs the chakra to surround the log and do a low level space distortment technique. It should be noted here that the only thing stopping someone from using the kawarimi like the flying thunder god technique is two things, one instead of a solid object your transporting it's thin air, which needs more chakra control. Two, Minato's technique seems to make use of him combining the technique with him moving at high speeds after the technique. To do this you would A, have to have a large amount of chakra and medical ninja level control over it, or B, be Rock Lee.

So in theory Naruto could do this with clones couldn't he? Not the cool use the Rasengan to pone the guy straight after teleporting but the mad, make the opponent irritated by the constant substitution of clones into the path of his technique one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Your Friend or Your Village

The echo's of his proclamation hung in the air as the young genin waited for Sasuke's acknowledge meant, there was only a brief halt before the traitor continued walking.

"What, are you gonna run away again," Naruto cried, the echoing waterfall below them drowning the noise. None the less the attack to the Uchiha's ego worked, halting his progress on top of Madara Uchiha's head, as the egotistical missing-nin of Konoha turned round he revealed the startling sight of several tattoos across the left side of his face and the taint of Orochimaru in Sasuke's left eye.

"Hey, dumbass" he said, ignoring the changes on his face, holding the aloft air of superiority of a Uchiha against him.

"Is it you this time," he said accompanied by the memories of _the wish of a lifetime, bring back Sasuke._

Gulping, Naruto created five shadow clones, and mentally instructed them to spread out, three in front of him two metres, two each side of him three metres.

"I told Sakura this…so…don't bother me anymore."

Closing his eyes, Naruto forced done the eminent fear, he felt creep up as he heard the Uchiha's eerie laughing and he remembered in the forest of death, when Orochimaru had used the same laugh. But suddenly the memory of Orochimaru was pulled from his mind by a more recent one, one of Sasuke and him facing the one tailed Jinchuriki gone mad, _I don't want to see my precious comrades die again._

That's right, Sasuke himself had said it, Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee all faced death so that I could face Sasuke. Stop him from going to Orochimaru; stop that snake bastard from getting his hands on the most powerful Doujutsu in the Shinobi world. _Protect my precious ones, protect my village._

"Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee all faced death for this mission, to bring back Sasuke," Naruto Shouted, and Chakra began to spiral down towards my clones' feet. "They all risked their lives to bring their comrade back. But now that I'm here, now that I see what he's done to you! I don't think you're our comrade! I think Sasuke was lost the moment Orochimaru gave you but you. Now your only a shell of what you are." And with that he pounced.

Three of his clones jumped, followed by the two by my side the first three landing in the stone in front of the traitor and the other two landing on the stone behind him, Rasengan ready in hand. The before Sasuke could activate the Sharingan of his eyes, the two clones ran him through with Rasengan. But not before he jumped, twenty feet clear straight into the air.

But that didn't matter, as a rain of kunai sprang from the three clones to the front. He didn't dodge that. Even as the horse and tiger seals formed Naruto smirked triumphantly as Sasuke grunted in pain at the impacts. Leaking blood through the air, he let loose a great ball of fire scaring black the top of the Madara Uchiha statue, Naruto's clones along with it.

Sasuke landed, on top of the burnt head, with his Sharingan flaring angrily flared, "If I recall… that fight was interrupted."

And with that statement, he flew from Naruto's vision, reappearing in front of him, and as quickly as chakra raced to Naruto's eyes, seeing what his body was not fast enough to react to as a flying punch was sent to Naruto's left shoulder, he could see the kick that through him to the right as it ripped against his right arm, and feeling the last of his breath escape as Sasuke disappeared from sight, only to reappear behind his back. And in the time that Naruto could blink Sasuke had already sent him flying, strait into the great lake between the statues.

As Naruto sailed across the lake behind the falls, Sasuke reappeared below the Senju statue. And after several bounces across the water, it allowed me to stop, allowing himself to sink. _What power, Naruto thought as he sank into the murky depth of the lake. He's not the same as he was before. _Down here, amongst the reads where the light couldn't reach he laid his trap, before he rose up again.

Atop the water, Sasuke was admiring his hands as he experimented with the facial tattoos, I made my presence known. "SASUKE, WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT TO GO TO OROCHMARU, IS KILLING YOUR BROTHER THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU."

"You would never understand," he countered, as he ran at me, and I at him, "You've never had anyone," and as we collided he avoided my punch, favouring a blow y his leg to my side again; sending me over the top of the waterfall. But there's a reason you should never use the same move twice.

Still reeling from his kick, Naruto created five more shadow clones in mid-air, quickly acknowledging and dismissing the feeling that he associated with lack of chakra, which naturally came with splitting between fifty fie clones and himself. Naruto, using a Kunai he embedded into the fingers of Madara Uchiha as he passed it, while interlocking the clones' legs and arms, he swung round, aiming for Sasuke. The small task force celebrating as they were rewarded with the sight of Sasuke hitting Madara's eye.

Climbing atop the finger, Naruto exhaled briefly before his enhanced eyes noticed Sasuke's body tense. Though he couldn't make any sort of movement between the short time it took Sasuke to pelt him off his ledge and back to the surface of the lake.

Reappearing several seconds later from the depths of the lake, Naruto yelled at sasuke, as the Uchiha skipped atop to Madara's finger, "Why go to Orochimaru, Sasuke. Why must we fight, why couldn't you just stay at the village."

"Naruto," sasuke said in his arrogance, "I don't plan to stay in the leaf anymore, pretending to be a ninja and playing with you guys anymore."

"I'll go to Orochimaru, and he'll give me power," the power to defeat that man, Naruto thought as memories of Itachi Uchiha flashed through his mind.

"But before I go, I'll kill you," and the red light of Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan flashed through Sasuke's mind.

**Kid, don't let him get near you. **The Kyubi growled from his mind, as Naruto was absorbed into the amphitheatre of the cage. **He's not lying when he says he's going to kill you, he seems to want the Magekyou Sharingan. **

_That Sharingan you talked about before, _Naruto thought as he panicked… _the one that can control you, the one you unlock when you kill your closest friend._

**Yes that one. I don't know where he learned how to unlock it. But now you stand in between him and his dream. You remember what you felt like whenever someone told you, you can't become Hokage. **

_**That rage and hatred you felt for the villages that despised you is what Sasuke feels for you now that you're the only one in his way of attaining the Mangekyou.**_

**And that furious anger combined with the cursed seal's innate ability to mentally warp the users mind means there's no reasoning with him.**

_So you're saying that the only way to survive will be to win this fight. And that I can probably only do that by killing him then._

**Yes.**

_Crap._

He reinterred the battlefield just as the wind turned in his favour; Naruto gazed up and along the fifty metre gap separating them, to the figure atop Madara's finger. Squashing back the rising feeling of panic and swallowing the bile that had shot up into his throat, he ran at him.

They ran at each other, Sasuke's hands jumping through the horse and tiger seal as he stopped short of Naruto's position. They great wall of fire was a testament to Sasuke's deadly attack as it sped towards Naruto. Crashing to a halt, Naruto flew through his own familiar seal just as a clone burst into being next to him.

The clone,it's hand grabbed hold of the scruff of his shirt, would take the heat of the fire, and the clone in its final act, used chakra to enhance muscles to catapult the original over the top of the fireball and directly towards the antagonist . And while Sasuke's sight was squandered by the heat and chakra of the wall of flames in front of his eyes, he would never notice the first fist before it connected with his head. Sending him a good ten feet back.

Quickly recovering from the punch, Sasuke leapt backwards closer to the edge of the water fall; and his hands going through the Ox, Rabbit and Monkey seals for his own ace Chidori. As the light and chirping of the Chidori reach him, Naruto felt like smirking as he relished in the chance to test his metal against his friends Ace.

He created another shadow clone again acknowledging the strain of the many shadow clones buried below the water's surface and contemplating the affect they would have on the power level of his Rasengan, he hoped fifty percent would be enough to block Chidori.

As Sasuke closed to within five metre's of him, and without enough chakra to use enhanced speed and Chidori, Naruto felt it would be a prudent time to attack. The clone beside him, got the message, and as Naruto's eyes drifted toward Sasuke's Chidori Naruto felt his clone grabbing hold of his unoccupied arm and using it to fling him, Rasengan in hand, at Sasuke and his Chidori.

As the collided, each in their own right hand, the two Jutsu battled for supremacy sending shock waves into the surrounding water. Though the collision would be short lived as Naruto grasped for as much chakra as he could as Sasuke attempted to push past his Rasengan and pierce his chest.

In the next instant the first round of the fight was decided, Naruto realising a bare second before Sasuke's eyes would could see it. Sasuke was winning the battle for dominance, as his Chidori's lightning flared into the dome of the Rasengan. Naruto acted accordingly, and giving himself credit to why he was called Konoha's most unpredictable ninja. For below the surface of the lake ten of the clones stationed underwater, self-detonated, their chakra spiralling back to the original, causing a brief spike in the power of his Rasengan.

The brief overpowered Rasengan was all it took to fling the young Uchiha into the side of the Madara statue cracking it around impact. The four ribs that cracked and the many cuts on his right hand a testament to the strength of the Rasengan.

However Sasuke wasn't the only one to get off badly from the collision, as Naruto collapsed to his knees in ache, his own hand aching from the sudden and large amount of chakra that he channelled from his clones' dispersion.

**If I do so say myself; that was a very smart move, for a human. Using the clones stationed underwater as a way to limit your power level, assess the strength of your opponents technique and provide a battery of chakra you could instantly push into your techniques.**

_Well you said that I should approach this fight like I would a prank. And everybody knows that in all good pranks you start the show with a small calibre explosion to set the stage for the main event. And that you need an escape route planned and assessable at all times. But most importantly you never activate your trap until you know the identities and capabilities of your would-be pursuers.._

**Yes exactly and even though I didn't understand a word of that I'm going to believe you did.**

_Um ok, well basically the first thing to do in a prank would be to ensure your escape route, thus I planted the clones under the water, to cover me should I screw up._

_The next thing would be to study the identities and capabilities of the guards, by using a smaller explosion, like a half powered Rasengan, to assess the enemy's strength without revealing my own. While using the clones to ensure that in case things turn sour, I have an escape route._

At the other side of the lake Sasuke stirred, and as he examined his bruised hand and broke ribs, **Naruto, for him, a technique like that has got to have a limit on usage, he can probably only use it two or three times without the cursed seal activated.**

Nodding mentally, Naruto watched the tattoo's expand to two thirds of Sasuke's face. But before he could blink, there were fire balls shooting towards him.

Rolling away from one, and lunging over another, Naruto had no time to notice Sasuke's leg before it came crashing down onto his face, sending him over the falls and head first towards the lake below.

Above him, Sasuke appeared. And as they both fell, Naruto was rained upon by blow after blow. Until Sasuke decided to end it, his right arm grabbing Naruto's jacket collar, a Chidori appearing in the other hand. Tattoo's scaring both of Sasuke's hands, Kyubi yelling at him to do an impossible dodge, he did the only thing that was possible to escape, as his chakra flared and his hands flew through hands signed memories from pain staking hours spent at the academy, hit disappeared just before the Chidori could engulf his chest.

In Naruto's place a log shattered, and Sasuke landed on the water below the falls. At the top of the giant waterfall, Naruto gazed down at Sasuke, for the second time today he had escaped death by inches.

Down below, Sasuke looked as the broken pieces of wood around him; then back up towards the yellow figure on top the falls. Suddenly, even though he felt the reassuring power of the cursed seal flowing through him, and he possessed the all-seeing eyes of the Sharingan. He felt this inescapable pressure surround him, choking him, and at the centre of this pressure was that yellow figure. It wasn't the fear he experienced that night, and it wasn't the tingling feeling of a challenge. No this was the realisation of something far scarier than Itachi's brand of fear, as it wasn't fear at all, it was reassurance that no matter what he did, no matter how many times he tried, he would never touch Naruto.

That was when the small army vaulted over the waterfall, snapping Sasuke out of his fragile state. There were forty of them, and as they landed on the lake, he saw that the forty of them had spread out controlling the whole lake, backing Sasuke up against a wall of water.

At the back of the small army the real Naruto landed, and as they lloked at each other, the small army charged him.

On the other side of the lake Naruto crouched down, panting and tired as he watched Sasuke duke it out with the forty clones. The first six of the group was soon lost four succumbing to the phoenix flower fire technique, and the other two victims of taijutsu. As Naruto watched the spat, the clones began to break up into small groups of six and eight, spreading out and utilising guerrilla tactics to fight him.

Soon more than twenty of his clones had succumb to the taijutsu and a total of five to fire jutsu's. Thanks to the guerrilla tactics and hiding the nearest group of clones underwater whenever a fire Jutsu was used.

When the death count reached twenty six, Naruto had something of an epiphany, apparently he retained the memories from his shadow clones. Well it would have been extremely valuable if someone had taken the time to inform him of this. Inside his head Kyubi was laughing his head off about the blonds epiphany.

Using this new found skill Naruto and his clone began assessing Sasuke's style, making leaps and bounds on how to defend against it. Allowing him to draw these conclusions, one was that the taijutsu style of the Uchiha was based on a react and counter type that would only work if the user had the Sharingan. This realisation tremendously lengthed the survival time of a clone in combat with Sasuke, sure he still lost, but know the clones would at least last over thirty seconds. All the time during this time his clones were also planting a trap beneath the depths of the water.

Other the next few minutes, ten clones fell victim to Sasuke's taijutsu. But by then the other clones had got a pretty good handle on his fighting style. And he had even come up with a workable counter, where one clone would draw the attention of Sasuke, while others snuck up behind him, taking pot shots at his back. It rarely worked, but Naruto thought that was more due to the fact that Sasuke was constantly changing his direction so a surprise attack from the back would never work.

As the last clone popped Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto, exhaustion falling over the Uchiha, he looked at Naruto.

"Why, why do you go this far to win this fight," Sasuke yelled, panting heavily.

"Because, I grew up, without anyone," Naruto explained as his voice drifted towards his younger years. "And then you came along, you, kakashi, Sakura, Iruka and because of you soon the villagers saw that I me not as a monster and outcast. And suddenly I wasn't alone anymore." By now tears sprang down Naruto's eyes. "You were one of the first friends I had, because of your trust the villagers acknowledged my existence." And the images of congratulations from the villages rang through Naruto's head, of him defeating Haku and Zabuzu in wave by Shinobi, and the applause of the villages after he had summoned Gamabunta to stop the Shikaku.

"And now that were here… I have to choose between a friend who clearly wants to throw away everything precious to him in the village… and go join the bastard who wants to use your eyes to destroy it."

Naruto's chakra flared around him angrily as he glared at his former friend. "I have to choose between saving you and defending my village, because I know that I'm not capable of both."

That only caused Sasuke's smirk to widen, "I will acknowledge… that you are strong."

As the tattoo's spread down his wrists to his hands, crisscrossing against his pale skin as the traitor pulled out his leaf hitaite, tying it around his head.

"which is why I'll wear this head band," Sasuke said as the familiar smirk widened even more, "because, you are someone who knows… the same pain as I do… and that pain makes a person stronger…," he said steadily as another Chidori flared to life. "BESIDES… YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO PUT A SCRATCH ON IT."

Across the gorge, Naruto and a clone formed the Rasengan, this time without any kind of restriction. And as they ran at each other, the Chidori became a distant noise as Naruto focused on his goal. His Rasengan spiralling in his hand, the words _I acknowledge you_, repeated like a speeding tempo through his head, and just like that any hesitation Naruto felt for the final act of their fight would be gone, just as soon as he proved one last thing to his former teammate. From behind him the discarded clone nodded in acknowledgement for his own part.

Soon Naruto and Sasuke drew within a metre of each other. And Naruto knew, inexplicably from the amount of memories his clones had gathered that he would be allowed the first move, and that as soon as an opening came Sasuke would react, in a perfect execution of the Sharingan's abilities.

So he knew that his victory would rely on two things, Sasuke's arrogance and his own unpredictable strategy. With Naruto's final step he lunged forward, into the thing space between Sasuke and his Chidori, to close for Naruto to do anything but uppercut the Rasengan into Sasuke's chin. Although he missed the teme's face, he did hit what he aimed for, as his rasengan scraped against the headband atop Sasuke's head, making come loose.

And even as the blast of the Rasengan dissipated into the empty air above them, Sasuke, ignoring the dull pain on his forehead swept round to Naruto's exposed back, aiming his Chidori at it.

At the same instant, across the lake the same clone that had helped form the previous Rasengan widened his eyes as his hands darted through seals and he prayed to kami that his trick would work.

With a pop the clone disappeared.

In its place the original appeared, the work of a well-timed Kawarimi saving his life. The original Naruto panted in exhaustion as Sasuke screamed out in rage across the canyon, obviously he had discovered his latest addition to his hititaite.

"NARUTO," the cry echoed, as Sasuke lost all sense of control and immersed himself in the cursed seal, grey deformed wings sprouted from his back.

Obviously this was what Tsunade had meant by the two stages of the cursed seal. And if what Tsunade had told him about the strength enhancement and the chakra enhancement were true then he needed to finish this now, before Sasuke got the chance to settle down from his current rage.

"SASUKE, LETS END THIS." He shouted as Sasuke turned round amused.

"Very well then, you'll be the first victim of my new powers," the-Sasuke-like man shouted back glee-like as he hunched over, one arm gripping the other a Chidori forming, totally free of seals.

He himself, created another clone, and together they formed what would be his last attack before he passed out from chakra exhaustion. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, his eyes burning in a gleeful happiness. That was the last thing he would consciously notice, as black stirred at the ends of his vision, and before he ran he glanced at his clone, mentally urging him to do what he could not. And then he ran at Sasuke, and Sasuke flew at him, hovering inches above the water with the support of his wings.

Thirty

Naruto vision swam with black, but his chakra enhanced nose endured.

Twenty

And his feet stumbled as he lost control of his feet for a moment.

Ten,

And Naruto felt the various underwater bombs explode in giant yellow plumes of thick yellow chakra saturated smoke. Totally blinding anything either ninja could see.

And as they collided, Sasuke's Sharingan useless against the thick smoke that surrounded them, unable to anticipate Naruto's movements he was not able to dodge the Rasengan when it collided with his chest. His Chidori not even able to make contact as the technique exploded, twice as powerful as the first time Naruto had used it. The only thing that saved him from death was the enhanced durability gained through the cursed seal as he was flung back and through the solid rock of Madara's foot.

Naruto collapsed as soon as he technique made contact, instinctively knowing that Sasuke would survive, even though it had hit his heart. His vision fading black, Naruto's last glimpse before dark took him was that of Sasuke, staggering away from the value into the woods beyond, they grey tattoo's receding.


End file.
